shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Remadora
Remadora is the het ship between Remus and Tonks from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Remus and Tonks were both members of the second Order of the Phoenix (1995–1998). Both fell in love with each other during their time in the Order, although Remus didn't notice Tonks' feelings for him due to considering himself unworthy. He refused to get into a relationship with her as he considered himself too old, too poor and too dangerous (due to him being a werewolf) for her. 1996, Tonks' Patronus form changed from a jack rabbit to a wolf, which was Remus' Patronus form. In 1997, both participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. After the battle, Tonks declared her love for Remus, bringing up that Fleur still loved Bill after he was scarred by Fenrir Greyback. Remus protested at first, stating their situations weren't the same, but he eventually gave in and the two started a relationship as Remus had feelings for Tonks as well. They got married in the summer of 1997 and Tonks got pregnant shortly afterwards. Lupin feared that his child would be a werewolf like him and considered joining Harry, Ron, and Hermione to find the horcruxes. However, he and Harry fought and he went back to Tonks. She gave birth their first and only son, Edward "Teddy" Lupin. He was a metamorphmagus like his mother. Remus and Tonks both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998. Originally, Tonks was going to stay home with her mother and son. However, as she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to Remus, she came to fight as well. During the battle, Tonks asked Aberforth Dumbledore if he had seen Remus, and after he told her Remus was last seen duelling Antonin Dolohov, Tonks rushed to find him. Both Remus and Tonks died in the battle, and their bodies were laid next to each other. Fanon Remadora is a popular ship. However, some feel disappointed by the ship. Its biggest rival ship is Wolfstar. On AO3, it is the third most written ship for Lupin and the most written ship for Tonks. Children Teddy Lupin Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin (b. April 1998) was a half-blood wizard and the only child of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Like his mother, he was a Metamorphmagus. After his parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts, he was raised by his grandmother Andromeda Tonks and godfather Harry Potter. On 1 September, 2009, he started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Hufflepuff. He became Head Boy in his final year. Teddy started dating Victoire Weasley at some point by 2014. Fandom FAN FICTION :Remus/Tonks on FanFiction.Net : FORUMS :Moonshifters TUMBLR : : : : Trivia *Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin both appear in the mobile app Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery but do not meet each other during the events of the game. In the game, they both know/meet Jacob's sibling and Chiara Lobosca, who are students in Tonks' year, and the latter is also a werewolf like Lupin. *Even before meeting Lupin, Tonks had a notably less negative opinion on werewolves than many others. She was surprised when she saw her friend Penny Haywood had a werewolf boggart and was happy to receive a werewolf toy as a Christmas present. *In Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Tonks teaches Jacob's sibling the Patronus Charm, while in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Remus teaches Harry the charm. Navigation